


I'll give up everything I know (If it means I can feel you more)

by gadgetsandgizmos, maschinenmensch



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform, NSFW, PWP, Pants Ruiner, RIP Your Pants, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, This is pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadgetsandgizmos/pseuds/gadgetsandgizmos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maschinenmensch/pseuds/maschinenmensch
Summary: Necessity is the mother of invention, and ruined clothing from the night before is a gateway to the closet of one Dr. Jillian Holtzmann. Of all the reactions Erin might have anticipated when she dressed herself in the engineer's clothing one fateful morning, the one she got definitely wasn't it. It was better, one might say, than anything even her brilliant mind could dream up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... maschinenmensch and I considered writing some kind of formal apology to all of you after the smut chapter she added on my behalf to her other story, but we're not sorry. We are, however, filthy heathens who - with our powers combined - write some pretty lethal smut. Or at least, we think it's lethal. It's fucking filthy, so definitely don't read this anywhere in public or where you can't make a quick trip to your bunk. It's like 7k of porn. Sorrynotsorry.

Her limbs were heavy as Erin shifted against the soft sheets that covered her otherwise nude figure and stretched out, feeling the residual tingles that came from sore, overworked muscles. The bed was much too large, and larger still since she had woken up alone.

She missed the curly blonde head next to her, missed the scent of a warm, fresh Holtzmann who had just woken to greet the day. Her girlfriend’s morning demeanor was so different than the version most people saw throughout the day, different than her bubbly, spirited self that whizzed and danced around the firehouse. She was quiet, reserved, occasionally petulant, and adorably sleepy when she yawned and shifted, rubbing the sand and grit from her eyes before she looked at Erin with bright, shimmering blue eyes that gazed at her adoringly, no matter how many mornings they woke up together, almost as if she couldn’t believe Erin _existed_ , and certainly not in her same space. It was humbling, and even though they hadn’t been dating long – and the sleepovers were still very new – it was the physicist’s favorite way to start her day.

But whenever she woke up alone, she knew there was a good reason.

Once, Holtz had gotten up to surprise her with breakfast in bed.

Another time, the blonde had been jostled from sleep randomly, beckoned to a project that absolutely needed her attention _right then_ , and gave the redhead a litany of half-baked apologies before they made love on the engineer’s living room floor, and all was forgiven.

This time, it appeared there had been some minor, mechanical set-back with a containment chamber, and Erin wasn’t so selfish to put herself ahead of not only Holtzmann’s work, but their work as Ghostbusters and the city’s safety.

The handwritten note was sweet, a nice touch that eased a soft tug of loneliness when the entire left side of the bed was cold next to her.

She’d signed it ‘your Holtzy’ even though Erin knew it was superfluous to leave a sign-off: who else was going to leave her a note on the opposite pillow in the engineer’s own apartment in the early hours of morning?

The physicist groaned and tucked the note on Holtz’s bedside table, then glanced around the room where the sunlight poured in through a crack in the curtains, and she saw the evidence of utter ruination the night before, which caused the memories to flood back through her system and made her center _throb_ because her bra was torn and draped over the back of a chair, her skirt was crumpled and wrinkled beyond anything that could be immediately fixed, her shirt was more than a few buttons, and her underwear had been literally cut off her body when the engineer had decided to get a little feisty when she begged for immediate relief.

She’d ruined them hours before they’d gotten back to Holtz’s studio, anyway.

The blonde just had that sort of catastrophic effect on her, a bubbling ripple under her skin that sank deep into her bones and shaped her from the inside out until she was bonded, the perfect half of a mated pair, and Erin had never considered the fact that maybe she was incomplete before she’d met the engineer at their former institution – it seemed fateful, that she and Abby and Holtz would all intertwine when she’d needed them most, but had been so stubborn to accept that she needed anyone.

They needed her, too, and Erin knew she had to go to the firehouse to see how everything was doing, to see if Holtz had fixed the chamber and bring her girlfriend some coffee because she was probably cranky by now, and she was so forgetful sometimes when it came to taking care of herself.

But she needed something to _wear_ , and she couldn’t wear anything she owned.

It was past the point of ‘walk of shame’ status where she tugged on her clothes from the night before and hoped nobody would notice.

Because she wouldn’t only not be able to escape notice, she’d be wholly indecent if she tried to re-dress in what Holtz had decimated the night before.

So she had to get creative.

Erin hadn’t gotten to the point where she left clothing at Holtz’s apartment, because they were still fresh, but now she made a mental note to start doing so subtly, not that she thought the blonde would care; it was just smart, because they got so passionate and in the heat of the moment sometimes that logic went out the window entirely, and that was good for them, overthinkers that they both were.

Naked, Erin wandered to Holtzmann’s closet and prayed for something decent.

Or, at least not something wholly ridiculous.

Her options were… painfully limited.

Erin rummaged and sifted, trying to be neat even though the closet was already a mess; she was too polite to plunge it further into chaos, and for all she knew, this was organized for Holtz.

Holtz wore boxers, and she wasn’t fond, but when she found what looked to be a tight-fitting pair of boxer briefs – black with neon green hearts and a hole in the ass – she sighed and supposed they would do. Erin found a black sports bra that was strappy with a crossed back and tugged the underwear on first. It was a little odd, wearing her girlfriend’s underwear, but it would have been more odd to go commando.

Erin found a pair of torn up cargo pants – camouflage – and pulled those on with a studded belt to keep them fixed to her slim figure, then topped the look with a red and white striped, off-the-shoulder crop top because it appeared to be one of the few shirts that wasn’t covered in burn holes and stains. Sure, it didn’t match, but nothing really did. Nothing ever did, with her precious, quirky, glorious weirdo. And so what if Erin couldn’t pull off the look? So what if she was going to raise a thousand questions from Abby and Patty and probably make Holtzmann laugh until her sides hurt?

At least she wouldn’t flash her ass and tits in public.

* * *

Holtzmann had never been so pissed at an inanimate object before.

It was bad enough she had received a text at 4am notifying her that one of the containment units was running hot (she had various things in the lab rigged to text her if something was amiss). It caused her to miss waking up with her most favorite person in the world. And let’s be honest, prevented her from initiating a continuation of the happenings that started the previous evening.

She didn’t stop to think that Erin had nothing to wear. She supposed had things gone as they were supposed to, she would’ve popped out to her girlfriend’s apartment to grab a change of clothing for her.

So when Erin strolled in at 8am per usual wearing an old pair of her cargo pants and a crop top that barely covered the things she had licked and teased just hours prior, Holtzmann could’ve burnt the whole firehouse down. Both from frustration and her libido.

Patty and Abby had given her shit for her attire, expecting a blush from the physicist or a roll of her eyes. When Erin simply responded, “well, Holtz ripped all my clothes off last night and wrecked them. Would you have preferred I come in naked?”, the reactions were instantaneous.

Abby looked as if she wanted to die.

Patty muttered something under her breath that included the words “shit,” “nasty” and “dammit.”

Holtzmann wanted to lift that crop top right off Erin and continue where she had left off.

Things only got worse. Erin must have sensed the lust rolling off the engineer in waves. She took every opportunity to lift her arms up, to bend over to pick something up, right in plain view of Holtzmann. At one point she even asked Holtzmann to fix her borrowed belt, saying she had screwed up pulling it through the belt loops after going to the washroom. This led to Erin letting her pants momentarily pool around her knees, giving the engineer a nice shot of her ass through the rip in the back of Holtzmann’s underwear,

The blonde yearned to leave teeth marks on it.

She restrained herself, against every cell in her body quaking, wanting. A “no sex in the workplace” rule had been instituted a month prior, after an eventful afternoon when Erin and Holtzmann had thought the rest of the Ghostbusters had gone out for lunch. Abby had forgotten her wallet and had been greeted by the sight of Erin laid backward on her desk, Holtzmann on her knees eating her out with her own hand down her pants.

So Holtzmann squirmed. She knew her boxers were toast, shocked that she hadn’t left a pool of her desire on the stool she perched on next to her workbench. The engineer had been tempted to excuse herself to the bathroom to rub one out. Erin looked over at her right then, as if she _knew_ Holtzmann wanted to take care of herself. And she wasn’t having it.

And that made Holtzmann nervous. Because no other person had ever gotten her off. Ever.

She was all about giving, and taking and watching Erin writhe underneath her, and scream her name and pulse around her fingers. When it was her turn she’d let Erin explore, and touch, but it always ended up with Holtzmann getting herself off, usually with the physicist stroking her hair, or if she was particularly turned on, tweaking her nipples.

Holtzmann always saw a tinge of regret in Erin’s eyes after she’d recover, knowing the physicist wished it was her that would get the blonde off. She explained she’d always been that way, to not take it personally, that being close to her was enough. That making her come undone was all she ever wanted.

But watching Erin from across the lab as she chewed on her marker cap as she stared at her wipe board, one hand on her hip, her crop top coming ever so close to exposing the bottoms of her breasts.

Holtzmann wondered. And waited. And yearned.

* * *

Holtzmann's eyes on her usually inspired a different set of results in Erin than they did on that particular morning when she entered the firehouse. And, like any proper scientist, Erin took that initial stimulus and decided to test out a number of theories, hypotheses that could be wagered at her girlfriend's behest.

Usually, Erin felt that steely, molten gaze on her and it caused every fiber of her body to respond and _bend_ into a more mutable shape, one that longed to be molded and formed by the engineer's hand, pressed into a solid being with the blonde's slim body that housed a remarkable amount of strength, and turned inside out.

Today, she indulged the thought of turning the tables and showing Holtz what it was like to suffer longing – to watch, to feel, and to _ache_ without the ability to immediately act and take as she so frequently did.

Erin loved that her girlfriend was a giver. An orgasm donor, as Holtz liked to refer to herself every so often, which seemed ridiculous, and also occasionally struck the physicist with a nugget of guilt because sure, she wasn't in familiar territory where sex with other women was concerned, but it was all biology. She'd touched herself before, knew how her own body worked inside and out, and she hated that she was nervous about trying to do the same for Holtzmann. Fortunately, the engineer had made it into a non-issue, taking any pressure from Erin's shoulders and effectively nipping it in the bud so she wouldn't have to feel obligation or like she was somehow less of a girlfriend, less of a lover because she hadn't effectively reciprocated.

As she went through the motions of their work – her equations, her research, conversations with Abby and Patty about various jobs and potential clients, babysitting Kevin to ensure the phones got answered and he didn't try to put chicken nuggets in the fish tank again. Erin watched the expressions on Holtz's face change whenever she moved, when she bent over to grab something she dropped and at first, it was innocent, but eventually, it turned into a game. The engineer was a statue at her work station, busying herself with projects, and everyone else would think Holtzmann was just... focused, on the brink of some grand discovery, but Erin knew she was quiet because she was clawing at the walls, and the thoughts in her mind were likely all filthy and entirely related to her and what she was _wearing_.

The lightbulb struck above her head just after lunch when the engineer's body betrayed her and she released an audible moan – Erin was fine-tuned to these details, she was the only one who heard it – when the physicist licked the back of a spoon clean after she finished her yogurt. Their eyes met, and Erin realized two things: one, Holtzmann's clothes made her _bold_ and two, she was finally going to rock her girlfriend's world once they got the opportunity to be alone. The 'no sex in the firehouse' rule hung around them like an albatross, but Erin knew there were many loopholes in the wording, simplistic as it was, and there was nothing that said she couldn't tease Holtz within an inch of her sanity when Abby and Patty left to run errands later in the afternoon.

An audible slam resounded through the second floor of the firehouse, signalling that Abby and Patty were gone, and Erin could feel a crackle in the air that surrounded them like lightning in a bottle.

"Holtzmann," she said simply, not even turning to look at the blonde from her whiteboard.

"Yuh-huh?"

There was a telltale rasp in the blonde's voice, and Erin could hear the clank of metal on metal, then turned her head to see bolts being tightened and a brow furrowed, eyes intent to stare at whatever project was in her hands instead of where they seemed to want to focus instead. Erin put her marker down and walked toward Holtz's bench, placing her hands flat on the surface and leaning down, bringing herself to eye level with the seated engineer.

"Baby," she tried instead, and there was a sultry purr to the syllables. She watched the column of Holtz's throat contact, a hard swallow before blue eyes lifted to hers.

"Need something, hot stuff?"

There was a distinctive tremble, and the engineer's words lacked their usually playful confidence.

"Yeah, I need your help with something. C'mere?"

Erin pushed off the bench and watched her girlfriend look at her, then at the whiteboard, then back at her before she slowly set down her wrench and lifted her body from the stool. When she was on Erin's side of the bench, the physicist responded quickly with lips and teeth and tongue as she backed the blonde against the hard, unyielding surface, trapping her with arms on either side of her slim body.

Holtz groaned into her mouth and arched against her, hips rocking against Erin's, grinding against the studs on her belt, and Erin threaded her hand through blonde tresses and _yanked_ , resulting in a delicious whimper against her lips. As soon as she felt her girlfriend's body acquiesce, Erin settled her hands under Holtz's ass and lifted, placing her on her work bench in a small gap of open space that wasn't cluttered with various odds and ends and started grinding between the smaller woman's thighs. Already, she could feel heat radiating from Holtzmann's core, already she could feel the way hands clutched at her desperately, trying to find purchase, trying to find a way to switch their positions because they'd done this before, but with the roles reversed. The kiss broke and Erin trailed hot kisses down the column of the blonde's throat, her body shivering at each needy whimper that left the engineer when she sucked or nibbled. Holtz's hands settled on her hips, pulling her closer, encouraging these dominant motions that the physicist was treating her to, and Erin could feel how much she liked it, how much she ached for it, and she bathed in that knowledge, allowing it to empower her further.

"I missed you this morning," Erin purred in Holtz's ear as she nibbled the lobe and sucked. The goosebumps that flooded down the blonde's arms were immediate, and she groaned.

"Had to... _fuck_ , had to check in on the machines. I didn't wanna go," Holtz responded.

"I know, baby. You left me without anything proper to wear, too," Erin murmured against Holtz's racing pulse. "This outfit isn't really my style."

Holtz keened and clutched at Erin's belt loops, then drug her blunt nails across Erin's lower back, desperate for purchase of some kind as the physicist continued dismantling her. Erin hissed at the sting, the sensation of being clawed and pawed at by a frenzied lover.

"Looks good on you," Holtz groaned.

"Usually you say things look better _off_ of me – have a change of heart?" Erin sucked hard on the space between Holtz's neck and shoulder, right where it met in sinewy muscle, then bit down as her girlfriend squirmed beneath her.

"Erin, we're--- we _can't_ ," Holtz panted against her. Erin pulled back, just for a moment, to take stock of her girlfriend. Holtz's pupils were blown and her eyes were glassy. Her chest was flushed and even though strong hands had a tight grip on Erin's hips, right above where the cargo pants sat low, beneath her hip bones, she could feel the unmistakable tremble of the engineer's fingers. The blonde's lips were swollen, bruised from the passion behind their kisses, and her neck was already starting to bloom with new marks.

In a word, she was _delicious_.

"Are you going to stop me?"

Her words hung heavily in the space between them.

Erin knew, as much as wanted to be able to make Holtz come on her own, that the blonde had her blocks and preferences, that she was okay without reciprocation for _reasons_ , and so she sought permission. That, and she needed to know that Holtzmann wanted this as badly as she did, that she wanted to push beyond the gentle exploration they'd pressed in the bedroom when Erin got her turn.

"No."

The physicist was on her like a shot, pawing at Holtz's clothes without actually removing any. Her hands brushed over Holtz's breasts through the thin cotton of her shirt and squeezed, trying to create friction until she could feel nipples pebbling against the palms of her hands. They did have to be careful, she knew, but Erin also didn't exactly have plans to bring her girlfriend to completion right then, hot as it would be.

Erin Gilbert was something of a perfectionist, and if she was going to do this for the first time – for Holtz's first time _ever_ , with another person – then she was going to make it an event, and it was going to be perfect.

The redhead squeezed a hand between their bodies and rubbed Holtz through her pants, slowly at first, just enough to press damp fabric against where she was aching for contact. The blonde's eyes fluttered shut slowly and after a few seconds, they fell into a natural rhythm while Erin led. Her free hand moved up Holtz's shirt and into the blonde's sports bra, teasing her nipples while she let the engineer hump her hand, swirling her thumb over the bundle of nerves at the apex as best as she could through clothing.

"Erin, _inside_ , please..."

Erin grinned and moved her hand up to Holtz's belt, undoing it with painstaking care and a glacial pace, drawing out every flick of her wrist and movement of her fingers while the blonde waited and _watched_ and tried to press against her at every opportunity. Once her slacks were open, Erin dipped a hand inside Holtz's boxers, down between her spread legs, and gasped at the feeling of dripping, slick heat pooling against her fingertips. Their eyes met and Erin teased her, swirling her fingertips and playing with the arousal at the engineer's entrance. Holtzmann arched her hips, hard, obviously trying for more, and Erin went weak at the knees at the thought that her girlfriend who was usually so content to give without question was practically trying to impale herself on the physicist's fingers. It made her want to follow through, to scratch her initial plan, to just _take_ now while the blonde was so eager for it, so hungry, but she stayed strong.

"Patience, Holtzy," Erin murmured against the blonde's shoulder as she drew two fingers over the blonde's clit and rubbed. A low moan left the engineer's full lips, and the sound traveled straight to the physicist's core. She'd be soaked for the rest of the day, but she wouldn't be alone.

This was so good. So new and so good, and Erin intended to make it _last_ because she wasn't about to be done with the blonde so quickly; she wasn't going to spoil it, for both of them, by letting things be over too soon. Holtzmann would just have to wait and enjoy the ride, the teasing, and take it out on her later.

And wasn't _that_ just a delicious thought?

Erin's plan reached full maturity and she continued her movements, up and down strokes followed by quick circles that finished in long, drawn out, feather-light and barely there touches between Holtz's legs.

"Hnngh, baby... _Erin_ , fuck me," Holtz begged, and it was the sweetest sound the physicist had ever heard.

"Not just yet," the physicist sighed into her lover's ear, feeling a shiver of heat fan over her, starting with her toes and working up until she throbbed right alongside the engineer. "I just wanna enjoy you, Holtz. I've waited so long for this."

"Tryin' to kill me," the blonde panted, and Erin could feel her getting wetter by the second, dripping down her fingers, and she got another idea. Slowly and carefully, Erin withdrew her hand from the engineer's pants and licked her fingers clean, moaning at the taste of Holtzmann's arousal on her fingertips, teasing her tongue between them, sucking each digit into her mouth, really getting into it until she opened her eyes to see Holtz, slack-jawed and whimpering desperately in front of her.

"I'm gonna get a better taste of _that_ ," Erin said with a nod before she dropped to her knees and tugged the blonde's pants down around her ankles, giving her room to spread her legs just enough for Erin to fit her head between them. This part made her nervous because she'd never done it before, but when the scent of Holtz's need hit her and she saw how wet and swollen her girlfriend was, Erin let instincts take over and let her body and her hormones lead, pushing the nervous neuroses in a corner. Holtz whined when Erin's tongue snaked through her folds, sliding up to rest over her clit where Erin could feel her heartbeat pulsing strong and hard through her. The physicist groaned and dove in, smearing slick arousal over her cheeks and chin and maybe it was messy, maybe it wasn't as meticulous and skilled as Holtzmann was when she did this for her, but she was _new_ and she was _hungry_.

Holtz didn't seem to care. Her hands tugged at Erin's auburn locks, her thighs trembled, she bit down on her lip so hard Erin heard a hiss of pain and looked up to see she'd drawn blood, and kept working, flicking her tongue inside as deep as it could go, sucking on the blonde's clit ever so slightly before she increased in pressure and drank in the engineer, getting her fill. She was so absorbed in the moment that she almost didn't hear the front door open and shut, but once she did, she pulled back and gave her lover an apologetic smile. Erin kissed the engineer's inner thigh and retained her composure, even though she was aching inside to keep going until she literally feared lockjaw.

"Fuck, babe, I'm _so_ \--"

"No sex in the firehouse, Jillian," Erin said, then gestured toward downstairs where they could now hear Abby and Patty. Erin quickly helped Holtz re-dress and wiped her mouth, which caused an involuntary shudder from the blonde, and then eased the blonde onto her feet. "You'll just have to wait until later when I can finish."

 _Four hours later_ , when they were all finishing up for the day, Erin could see Holtz's hands shaking every time she picked something up. Abby and Patty had questioned, had shot her looks that implied they wondered about her role in this new side of Holtzmann, but she said nothing.

Holtz was quiet, eerily so, when they walked in the front door of Erin's apartment.

She'd wanted to change, she said, get clothing of her own so they'd opted to go back to hers instead of the engineer's place.

"Are you okay?"

Holtz grumbled.

"My lower extremities most _certainly_ aren't, and I think you know that."

Erin grinned, then approached her lover slowly, heat simmering in her eyes.

"Aww, baby. You want me to fix it?"

"Yes."

Erin pulled her close, easing the engineer's hands onto her waist and kissed her slowly, backing her toward her bed once they made it to Erin's bedroom. Once Holtz's knees hit the bed, Erin lowered her down and pinned her hands, sighing when the blonde wrapped her legs around the physicist's waist immediately, grinding down to add pressure to an already volatile powder keg.

"I'm seriously so close, Erin," Holtz warned her through gritted teeth. Erin sat back on her knees and fixed Holtz with a look.

"Take your pants off, then."

Holtz's hands flew over her belt, over the buttons of her pants, and she kicked them and her boxers across the room. Erin groaned at the sight of her and tugged Holtz's hips to the end of the bed, kneeling between her thighs like she'd done before, and tried her best to pick up where she left off. Instead of starting with an immediate rhythm that she knew would surely topple her lover – who, somehow, was _wetter_ than she had been before – she was slow and insistent, taking her time to trace and learn, to be precise with tantalizing movements that had Holtz inhaling through her teeth while her abs quivered and thighs trembled as they tried to lock around Erin's head. The physicist sank her thumbs into Holtz's hips, pinning her to the bed as she licked around the blonde's entrance, drawing out her arousal for a better taste because Holtzmann was the best thing she'd ever had on her tongue, then plunging it deep. A low whine resounded and the sting in her scalp when Holtz tugged sharply on her hair made her own sex throb, pulsing with emptiness as she felt herself clenching around nothing and wanting, so much, but not until she gave back first.

She knew that deprivation would make climax stronger, sweeter, and they'd already both waited so long.

What was a little bit longer?

Erin lifted her head and saw the daggers in Holtz's eyes that formed around confusion and frustration as she kissed the top of a pale thigh.

"I feel so grimy after today," Erin said softly. "You can be a good girl and wait for me to take a quick shower, can't you?"

"Ugh," Holtz groaned. "I can come with you? Kill two birds with one stone? Seriously, hot stuff, don't make me wait, I'm almost _there_ ," Holtz begged and Erin wiped her mouth by way of leaving soft kisses up and down Holtzmann's thighs, nuzzling the soft skin there.

"It'll only take a minute, and it'll be so worth it, I promise," Erin said, then fixed her lover with a stern look, one that she used very sparingly because it was almost uncharacteristic because she barely had a dominant bone in her body, but when she did... "Don't touch yourself. If you do, you won't get to touch _me_ , either. I mean it, Holtzmann."

Erin got up from her knees and made her way toward the connecting bathroom before she paused and gave Holtzmann a look over her shoulder.

"Oh, and Holtzy? Be naked when I get out."

* * *

She was taking long on purpose. Holtzmann knew it.

After throwing the remainder of her clothes in the corner of the room (except for her socks), Holtzmann laid back on the bed and waited. The engineer very well could have made herself come two, maybe three times while Erin was taking her “short” shower. But after all she had been through, after the need and the want had made her positively dizzy almost the entire day, it felt like a cop out.

She wanted to scream Erin’s name as she exploded, an M-80 blowing up at 2am on a warm summer’s night. Holtzmann had waited so long for this, and she knew the physicist was _the one_ to take this gift from her. The one she had waited 33 years for.

_How does she even have this much hot water? Must be a really good water heater in the basement._

Holtzmann tried to calm herself, tried to focus on equations and blueprints and anything else that wasn’t her current situation. But then her body would betray her, and she’d swear she’d felt the ghost of Erin’s tongue on her clit, and she’d pulse.

The shower shut off and Holtzmann felt the sweat dripping down her back.

It was still another long five minutes before Erin emerged from the bathroom, hair combed and parted, a pink fluffy towel wrapped around her middle.

“I feel much better now Holtz. How are you doing?”

“When this is all said and done, I’m going to tear you apart,” the engineer said through gritted teeth. “I hope you have some hot water left because you’re gonna be filthy when I’m done with you.”

“Only if I don’t wear you out first.” Erin let the towel drop to the floor, revealing the nude form Holtzmann lusted after every second of every day and she keened.

“Get your ass over here and finish me.” Holtzmann pounced off the bed and grabbed Erin by the waist, spinning her around and throwing her on the bed. “Scoot up,” the blonde demanded.

“You’re not the one in charge -”

Holtzmann fell on top of the physicist, silencing her with a disgustingly sloppy kiss. “You’re in charge of making me come Er,” the younger woman rasped right after biting down on Erin’s lower lip. “So scoot up, I’m gonna ride your face.”

Erin eyes widened, and Holtzmann knew that while shocked, her girlfriend was incredibly turned on by the possibilities. She could see Erin’s ears redden, her breathing quicken. Holtzmann rolled off her, allowing her to move so that her head rested on the pillows. The engineer crawled up next to her, getting in position on her knees next to the headboard.

“I need this so bad babe. I’m gonna ride you hard. Just pinch my ass or something if you can’t breathe, but…”

Holtzmann licked her lips before continuing.

“I’m gonna come all over your fucking face.”

She hadn’t heard a moan emanate from her girlfriend like that outside of when she made her lose her mind underneath her. Erin took a deep breath.

Holtzmann straddled Erin’s head and lowered herself.

“Oh, shit…”

She felt Erin’s tongue flick her clit softly. Too softly. This wouldn’t do.

“Goddammit Gilbert, I need it hard and fast. Please, baby. Do this for me. Be my first.”

For a moment Holtzmann felt Erin’s warm breath against her center, convinced her girlfriend would continue to tease her, to make her wait. But perhaps Erin remembered she had an opportunity to accomplish something no other person on the planet had before.

To fully make Holtzmann hers.

Wet lips covered the blonde’s clit. And sucked.

“FUCK.” The sensations nearly overwhelmed Holtzmann, who pitched forward to support herself on the headboard, her hands grasping the metal bars. “That feels so good baby. Don’t stop.”

Erin’s hands dug into the small of Holtzmann’s back for leverage, the engineer knowing there would be marks and bruises there in the morning. The physicist moved her mouth to Holtzmann’s entrance, licking a ring around it before inserting her tongue. Again. And again.

“Hngh.” Holtzmann began to grind her hips in time with Erin’s tongue fucking, the additional motions initiating a tug in the blonde’s torso that was all too familiar.

“Erin, fuck. Erin, I’m so close. So close…” Holtzmann brought one hand up to pinch a hardened nipple and gasped. “Please, I need it…”

Erin brought her tongue back up to Holtzmann’s clit and lapped at it. Firmly.

It was all over.

“FUCKKKKK. I’m gonna come all over you, I’m gonna…”

Holtzmann titled her head back and let loose an animalistic moan, her legs trembling so violently she feared falling forward and hitting her head on the wall. Erin seemed to sense this and held her tighter as she licked every ounce of Holtzmann’s juices.

She had never felt this way. Never been slammed with pleasure so hard, so suddenly. It seemed to go on forever. Ten seconds. Then twenty. Then thirty.

“Fuck, shit. Babe I gotta…” Holtzmann used the headboard to lift her torso off of Erin and fell over next to her, completely spent. She saw her girlfriend’s expression briefly before covering her face, wet and panting and needing. Holtzmann felt another tremor pass through her at the very sight.

Arms cradled her as she trembled, whimpered. Erin brushed sweaty curls off her forehead and kissed it.

“Thank you.”

“Er?”

“For letting me do that for you. For letting go.”

“Mmm...welcome.”

Holtzmann let Erin hold her, her body relaxing, recovering. But her mind was racing.

_She’s gotta be horny as fuck. And she teased you All Damn Day. Time to take care of things…_

“Babe, I need to go to the bathroom quick. Be right back?”

“Sure Holtzy.”

Erin gave the engineer a heavy-lidded smile as Holtzmann scooted to the side of the bed. She leaned forward and feigned adjusting her sock, slowly opening the bottom drawer of Erin’s nightstand instead. When her hand found what she sought  inside, she moved quickly.

“Holtzmann! What are you doing?”

The blonde slapped a handcuff on Erin’s wrist before she even knew what was happening. Holtzmann gave her girlfriend a wolfish grin.

“Did you think I’d forgotten how much you teased me today? Led me on with your hot bod and your wicked tongue? I haven’t Erin. And now it’s my turn to make you pay.”

She flipped Erin on her stomach and brought her hands to the headboard. Holtzmann knew that the physicist would tell her if she was uncomfortable or unsure. They had developed that level of trust with one another over the past few months. So while Erin put up some token resistance, the amount of wetness on the inside of her girlfriend’s thighs told her she wanted this very, very badly.

When she was finished Erin was handcuffed to the headboard, her knees firmly planted in the comforter, ass slightly in the air. Holtzmann licked her lips, the slight of her girlfriend so vulnerable simply delicious.

“Dammit Holtzmann, stop looking and get on with it!”

“Hmm,” the engineer dramatically scratched her chin. “Perhaps I should take a shower now as well. I mean, you got me all sweaty and my hair is a disaster so…”

Erin made a whimpering sound that Holtzmann felt down to her core.

“Nah, I’m not that mean. I’m gonna take good care of you.” The blonde leaped off the bed, grabbing a couple of additional items from the nightstand drawer. She prepared herself at the foot of the bed, Erin unable to turn around far enough to see what she was doing.

“Holtz? What are you up to? Please.”

“I need to test something first.” Holtzmann climbed up on the bed, kneeling behind the physicist.

“Test what? I - oh Jesus.”

Holtzmann inserted one finger inside Erin from behind, the physicist pushing back against it.

“I need to see how wet and ready you are for me. And it looks like you’re not gonna need any lube for you to be able to take alllll of me inside you. Are you babe?”

The blonde withdrew her finger and positioned her hips directly behind Erin’s ass. She grabbed the large dildo she had fastened to her harness and rubbed the head of it against her girlfriend’s entrance.

“Pleaseeee…”

“Please what? What do you want Erin? Tell me.”

Erin dipped her head so her hair was covering her eyes. But there was no mistaking the lust that oozed out of her every pore.

“Fuck me Jillian.”

The sound of her rarely-used given name falling from Erin’s lips seemed to snap a thread inside the engineer. She grabbed Erin’s hips and pushed forward until she felt the base of toy pushing against her girlfriend’s entrance. She pitched forward, grabbing Erin’s hair and pulling so she could breathe hotly in her ear.

“I’m going to fucking destroy you Erin.”

Holtzmann pulled back, rocking back on her knees as she almost pulled completely out of the physicist. She felt Erin exhale before she slammed her hips forward.

“Holy fucking shit…”

She saw Erin’s hands strain against the handcuffs, her head burying itself into the pillows as Holtzmann was relentless in her thrusts. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, increasingly louder breathy moans and the ragged sound of exertion filled the room. Holtzmann moved one hand to Erin’s shoulder and gripped it, using the extra leverage to slam into her harder, deeper.

“Oh god Holtz, oh god.”

“Does that feel good? My cock inside you? Wrecking you?”

Erin could only reply with a strangled cry.

Holtzmann angled her hips toward the ceiling, knowing this would push her girlfriend over the cliff she was so dangerously close to.

“Ohohohohoh HOLTZ!”

The blonde felt wetness surge against her and drip onto the bed below, a smug smile on her lips, knowing she didn’t often get the physicist off _this_ hard. She slowed her thrusts down as Erin writhed below her, giving her a false sense that her pleasure was slowly ebbing.

But Holtzmann knew if she was quick, she could make Erin come again. Rapidly. She reached around to press her fingers to the physicist’s clit and thrust upward twice.

Erin’s mouth opened, but no sound came out. Holtzmann watched in wonder and her girlfriend fell apart before her, body shaking, collapsing forward. The blonde kissed up Erin’s spine until she reached her neck, planting a sloppy one there before moving her lips to her ear.

“You were so good baby. So good for Holtzy.”

“Hngh….” Erin’s voice was barely audible through her hair that stuck to her face. Holtzmann tucked auburn strands behind the physicist’s ear before giving her a peck on the cheek. The blonde leaned back and slowly pulled out, Erin letting loose a pitiful whimper.

“Sorry, sweetheart. Here…” Holtzmann leaned over to grab the keys to the handcuffs off the nightstand, freeing Erin and gently turning her over to rest on her side. She pulled off the soaking harness, kicking it to the floor before moving back upward to hold her girlfriend in her arms. She observed the redness on Erin’s wrists and pulled one to her lips, kissing it tenderly.

“You ok Er-Bear. Still with me?”

“Barely. Holy shit Holtz...I can’t…”

“I know baby. I know.”

Holtzmann managed to get the comforter over both their sweaty bodies, playing with Erin’s hair as she snuggled into the blonde’s shoulder.

“Hey Er, can I take you shopping?”

“For what?” Erin’s mumbles were barely audible.

“I want to buy you your own crop tops. For reasons.”

Erin snorted.

“Only if I get to keep the studded belt.” Erin lifted up her head to look Holtzmann in the eyes and winked.

“For reasons.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Heh.
> 
> So after fangirling over one another's, *ahem*, happy little stories, gadgets proposed a collab. I'm not one to turn down a proposal from such a charming, depraved person not unlike myself. Therefore, you reap the benefits. Or suffer. Or both.
> 
> Btw, we're not done yet. Not even close ;)


End file.
